To reduce a propagation loss of a radio signal in space, a future wireless network will be a drip irrigation network and a green network with precise signal energy delivery, that is, during radio signal deployment, targeted refined coverage of radio signals is implemented.
To implement the refined coverage of radio signals, a position in which user equipment (UE) is located has to be known. In the prior art, two-dimensional plane positioning may be performed on UE by using a technology of wireless network feature network matching positioning, a satellite positioning technology, or a Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) technology. Positioning precision of the technology of wireless network feature network matching positioning is at least 50 meters, and therefore this technology cannot be expanded and used for height positioning due to excessively low positioning precision. The satellite positioning technology can be used only outdoors, and horizontal precision thereof is 10 meters. Therefore, an application scope of this technology is limited. A disadvantage of a WiFi feature indoor positioning technology lies in that a feature measurement needs to be performed in advance on a positioning area. Therefore, wide promotion and implementation are difficult. None of the foregoing technologies well resolve a problem of determining height information of the UE.